


Chicken Pox Chaos

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert wakes up one morning feeling terrible and discovers that Moses has left behind a gift of Chicken Pox.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Robert groaned as the shrill sound of his alarm cut through the silence of his and Aaron's bedroom he had gone to bed the night before complaining of a bad headache he got up slowly covering his eyes against the sudden glare of the landing light as Aaron opened their door to head downstairs to make a cup of tea for himself and Robert.

Aaron reappeared upstairs having seen Liv off to school and watched as Robert struggled to find the energy to get dressed after his morning shower He looked at Roberts bare back and gasped seeing little raised red bumps on his shoulders and upper back as he got closer he realised that Roberts entire torso was covered in the same sort of rash and sighed.

"Rob did you ever have chicken pox as a child?." he asked and Robert turned to look at him and Aaron saw more of the raised bumps on his face and sighed it was bad of course it was bad anyone who knew Robert knew he was a lousy patient and always expected to be better faster than the average human when he had any sort of ailment.

"No work for you today I'll phone Jimmy and explain and I think Cain owes us a apology because I don't think Moses was quite over his chicken pox when he was here on Friday was he?." he said and Robert groaned sitting back down on their bed and burying his face into his pillow.

"Hi Jimmy No he won't be in today he's got the dreaded Chicken Pox started last night and I don't think you wasn't it again do you?" Aaron asked then laughed at something Jimmy said and replaced his phone on to his bedside table.

Robert closed his eyes his head was pounding and he felt dreadful he was burning up but he felt cold and Aaron asked if he could take his temperature using the in ear thermometer that they had got for Seb.  
"38.2 no wonder you feel so rough your running a bit of a temperature babe anything else hurt besides your head?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "My throat really hurts too I feel terrible Aaron." Robert said his voice nothing more than a painful sounding croak.

"I'll get Mum to fetch in some supplies for us we can't go out while you are contagious luckily I had it a couple of years ago and I know Liv had it as a baby so she's fine too Aaron rang Chas who promised to send Paddy round with what they needed as she couldn't leave the bar at that point.  
Paddy knocked on the door an hour later and Aaron went to answer luckily after some Paracetamol Robert had drifted back off to sleep and was sleeping fitfully on the sofa covered with the spare duvet from Liv's wardrobe.

"Hows he doing?." Paddy asked quietly and Aaron sighed "He's better now he's sleeping he was really sick earlier I think it was the fever and he started talking funny and slurring his speech a bit too I gave him some fast acting Paracetamols and they seem to have brought his temperature down a little bit but he still feels quite warm to the touch poor thing;" Aaron said and Paddy nodded "Is the sickness why he's sleeping down here?" he asked and Aaron nodded "There was so much of it I had to completely strip our bed and wash all it all I don't know where it all came from Paddy." Aaron replied and Paddy nodded 

"want a hand putting the bed back together?." he asked and Aaron nodded in agreement glad Paddy had come and not his mum because he wouldn't be quite so fussed about how ill Robert looked as he slept soundly on the sofa as they worked to sort out the bedroom upstairs.

he was sat up watching TV through heavy half closed eyes when they got back downstairs still wrapped in the spare duvet.

"Oh Rob you look terrible how are you feeling you poor thing?" Paddy asked and Robert shrugged 

"They're in my throat its agony to swallow." he croaked and Paddy winced in sympathy he could see the pain in Roberts eyes as he made himself speak and in his voice it was clear that his son in law was suffering and suffering badly.

Paddy went home a bit later and promised to keep Chas away as much as he could knowing she would only fuss over her son in law too much and even get in the way.

Aaron heated up some soup and crackers for Robert but not much was eaten because his throat made swallowing difficult in the end Aaron phoned Liam to come and check Robert over and he confirmed it was indeed Chicken Pox and that Robert did indeed have them in his throat.


	2. Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert develops a nasty strain of the secondary infection Shingles with a lovely side of Bronchitis.

Robert soon recovered from the Chicken Pox but soon he was laid low with a nasty cough and a rash on his forehead and a headache that refused to shift even with his strong painkillers he had been given after he was shot made no difference and he was really not very well in the end Aaron phoned for a ambulance to take them into A and E because Robert had been throwing up all day and couldn't even hold down water by the evening.

Massively dehydrated he was placed onto a IV and kept in overnight for OBS and only allowed to go home if he ate and managed to hold down breakfast which he did.

Aaron picked him up and drove him home when they got home Aaron settled Robert onto the sofa and covered him with a soft blanket Robert dozed for a good couple of hours and when he woke up he felt better after the night in hospital and giving that he had been really ill for over three weeks since he had recovered from the pain and irritation of the Chicken Pox, Aaron was watching Robert sleep out of the corner of his eye while trying to email a potential surrogate for their future family Aaron looked up seeing Robert twitching on the sofa he was clearly having a nightmare and Aaron attempted to wake his husband who was whining and crying in his sleep by this point his hands had come up and he was covering his face with them he was in agony clearly he had a pounding headache and when Aaron managed to wake him and he screwed his eyes up against the throbbing pain in his head the shingles had well and truly taken hold on him and Aaron went and fetched him another dose of his strong painkillers to try and relieve his husband's agonising pain from the infection that had taken hold.

Aaron stroked his hand gently through Robert's hair trying to ease the pain in his head stroking his thumb over the rash on the bridge of his nose that was causing his pain from the virus, he was worried Robert was paler and really weak and he was still coughing and sounded really congested he had two different infections going on at the same time he was really ill and Aaron was really worried and wanted nothing more than to take his husbands pain away and have his healthy Robert back he was really missing his cheeky husband's personality.

As the weeks went by Robert gradually began to feel better he still had horrible sounding cough but the other infection had cleared up but his asthma wasn't happy about the infection sitting on his chest he coughed loudly one night and Aaron sat up behind him and rubbed his back trying to ease his pain and discomfort.

Robert eventually stopped coughing and fell into a exhausted sleep he slept until 1PM the following afternoon because he needed the rest to help him recover from the infection in his one and a half lungs he woke up and coughed hard into his fist, he was exhausted from his endless disturbed nights due to being so ill for so long.

Robert stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water to try and soothe his sore throat.

"Babe you sound terrible are you feeling any better?." Aaron asked seeing how tired Robert looked 

"Not really." Robert croaked and Aaron sighed he hated it when Robert was like this it made him worry.

three days later

Robert stumbled into the Woolpack and approached the bar and asked Chas for a pint Chas took one look at Robert and sent him through to the back bringing a pint of lemonade with her deciding that he wasn't going to have beer tonight because something clearly wasn't right with her son in law.

'_is there a reason that your husband is sat in the back room with his head in a bucket being sick?.' she texted to Aaron._

**_'I'll just find a blanket for Seb and be right there I won't bring him I'll drop him off with Diane.'_** Aaron replied and he soon appeared and seeing how ill Robert was rang Dr Cavangha to come and check him over and when Liam had gone he phoned Liv to come and help him get Robert home and into bed.

"Robert Rob hey it's OK the bowl is right here just let it out don't hold it in it'll make you feel worse it needs to come out." Aaron said soothingly rubbing Robert's back as he heaved into the waiting bowl that Aaron had placed in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Robert croaked and Aaron sighed

"Don't apologise you have nothing to be sorry for you aren't well are you I knew letting you go and spend time with Alex and Olivia was a mistake clearly they were not as fine as they appeared to be." Aaron said and Robert spat into the bowl before sipping from his glass of water that Aaron held for him.

Robert stopped being sick and fell into a exhausted sleep and slept until 10am the next morning when he woke up he was feeling a bit more like himself.

Aaron had gone to the scrapyard for a hour or so while Robert was sleeping and when he got home he found Robert lying on the sofa watching TV a empty plate on the coffee table he had managed to eat some plain toast and it was staying put for the time being he'd drunk two tall glasses of water and one of watered down apple juice which hadn't stayed put but that didn't matter compared to the toast which was a achievement.

When Aaron got home he found Robert curled up watching TV wrapped in the blanket that they kept on the back of the sofa for when they watched movies as a family and he looked a bit more like Robert and a bit less like the ghost of Robert that he had been for sometime now.


	3. Recovery takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert recovers slowly and the family take a holiday to Spain to visit Annie.

"Good Morning Rob How are you feeling this morning?." Dr Cavanagh asked seeing Robert sat with Aaron in the waiting room he was there for his annual checkup since having had Shingles his asthma had been worse than normal and the especially cold winter weather wasn't helping his chest much Aaron was worried about other infections as his immune system had been so badly compromised by the Bronchitis as well, Robert nodded and smiled at the Dr he was dressed in his normal jeans but had a long sleeved top of Aaron's on underneath his blue Home James Haulage fleece lined coat, on his feet he wore his steel toe capped boots and his messenger bag was on the chair next to him.

Later that morning Robert looked up from his desk having heard the phone go down with a bang and looked into the annoyed pinched face of his husband Aaron and sighed "What's up?." he asked gently knowing not to approach Aaron when he was in that sort of a mood.

"Another time waster." Aaron replied and got up to make a cup of tea and dug out the cookies that he'd bought in David's that morning and managed to hide from Adam and the kids so far.

"I know what we need a family holiday and I think I know just the place too we could be on a plane by the end of the week you me and Liv and maybe Seb if Rebecca agrees." Robert said suddenly and Aaron looked at him surprised he hadn't been expecting that and then it struck him Robert's grandmother wasn't getting any younger and might not be around much longer and after all they had her to thank for getting them back together a year ago when things had been very uncertain about their future as a family.

Robert looked up and smiled he hoped that the trip would help them all to unwind and bond further as a family.

Friday 0900am Nerja Spain.

"Are we nearly there yet Daddy?." Seb called from the backseat of the hire car and Aaron smiled looking over at Rob who seemed to be completely relaxed even though he had done most of the driving since they picked up the car that morning in Malaga Airport.

"Not long now my boy and we will soon be at great grandmas you will love it there she has a pool remember I told you about it?." Robert replied and Seb nodded before going back to staring out of the window watching the world zoom by and soon he was asleep once more Liv was listening to music on her iPod and barely noticed Seb fall asleep until his head thunked against the headrest on his child seat but it didn't appear to have woken him and he slept on.

another hour and they pulled up outside a set of brown wooden gates opening the drivers window Robert pressed a button and a female voice crackled into life.

"Hey Nana we are here sorry we are late Seb got sick when we arrived so we had to stop and sort him out he's OK now though." Robert said and the gates clicked and swung open as he pulled up outside the house he saw Annie stood waiting for them and got out of the car to greet her he kissed her on both cheeks and then she gathered him into her arms holding him tight against her and stroked his back just as she had done in the airport a year earlier when he had arrived after a massive row with Aaron.

Aaron got out of the car next and went to say hello to Annie leaving Seb and Liv in the car after he had greeted her he walked back over to the car and got Seb out letting the sleeping four year old rest his head onto his shoulder as he carried on with his sleep.

"He looks better do you want to take him inside he can nap on the sofa while we eat I can save him some food?." Annie asked as Liv clambered out of the car and gave her a hug to say hello.

"That would be great thank you." Aaron said and Robert nodded locking the car they would bring the luggage in later they decided and headed inside with Annie Celeste Annie's housekeeper and cook was just laying the table for brunch and Robert smiled a warm greeting to the young spaniard he had helped her with her english while he had been living there the previous year and she gave him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks making him blush.

after a delicious brunch which Seb slept through he woke up feeling a lot better he was still pale though and asked to use the toilet the moment he opened his eyes Aaron carried him into the downstairs bathroom and sat him on the toilet when he was done they rejoined the others and Seb ate some of the toast and jam Liv had got for him he remained quiet for the rest of the day then was in tears at bedtime.

"What's wrong Bug?." Aaron asked as he held Seb close and kissed the side of his head repeatedly rocking the little four year old as he did so and Robert sighed "I think he's worn out from the traveling and from being so sick earlier a good nights sleep and he will br right as rain." he said and Aaron nodded Robert was right and Seb was pretty much back to his normal self in the morning and was excited about using the pool.


	4. Holiday Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Holiday fun.

"Seb do you want to go swimming?." Robert called and the little four year old looked up from where he was sat colouring a picture at the table on the deck along the side of the pool Robert was already in the water he had been swimming lengths up and down and the water was at a lovely temperature Aaron was shopping with Liv as they had a BBQ planned for lunch so they had taken Annie with them to pick up supplies for that and to get some more of Seb's coconut milk.

"Yes please Daddy." Seb said climbing down from his chair and heading into the house to get changed he had been dressing himself for the past week without any help from Robert or Aaron unless it was with his shoes he quickly got undressed and pulled on his spiderman swimming shorts and grabbed his suncream off his bedside before running back out to join Robert who was sat outside a towel wrapped round his middle and water dripping from his long blond hair.

"Come here then lets get you sorted then we can have some fun." Robert said and gently rubbed suncream into Seb's skin making sure he was evenly covered and then helped him put on his armbands which had spiderman on them also before taking off his towel and leaving it on the chair nearest to the pool and leading Seb by the hand over to the pool Robert got in first then Seb jumped in with a small splash to join him and they had some fun.

Robert was just fixing Seb a mid morning snack when Aaron returned and he smiled as his son ran to greet Aaron with a big hug Seb had always been fond of Aaron and often went to him when Robert was busy if he needed a cuddle or something, Aaron lifted their dinosaur t-shirt clad son into his arms and kissed him on the side of the head.

"I went swimming." Seb said and Liv grinned at him she had wondered how long he would stay out of the pool for because like Robert Seb was a water baby he loved swimming.

Aaron took charge of the BBQ and cooked some of the best ribs that Robert had ever tasted he let them marinate for a good few hours before he cooked them using one of Marlon's secret recipes that only he knew about and would have to kill Robert if he ever found out what went into the sauce on the ribs.

Seb ate a lot but then he had been in and out of the pool most of the day so it made sense that he would be vey hungry.


	5. Homcoming Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert drives through the night to get home with a poorly Aaron and Seb.

"Rob can you pull over please?." Aaron asked as Robert drove along one of the dual carriageways leading to Malaga airport and their flight home after two weeks in Spain with Annie Robert nodded and flicked the indicator and pulled into a lay-by Aaron was out of the car before it stopped moving and bent double throwing up violently onto the grass.

"That's gross." Liv said unhelpfully from the backseat and Robert flipped her off in the mirror as he got out to help his suffering husband ignoring Liv's pleading that it was freezing with the doors open, Robert grabbed a bottle of water out of the boot and some tissues and went to help Aaron who was now leaning against a tree pale as a ghost and clutching his stomach, 

"Just breathe babe you done?." Robert asked passing Aaron the water and instructing him to drink it slowly so as not to irritate his stomach more Aaron sipped the clear cool liquid and spat a couple of times to rid his mouth of the taste Robert gently cleaned him up and chucked the tissues into a nearby bin before helping Aaron back to the car.

Seb wasn't well either he'd had bad stomach cramps and had been sick too a couple of times but he was sleeping at this moment thank goodness, Aaron flopped back into his seat and closed his eyes as Robert leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before they set off again they made it to the airport with a hour to spare and made sure they were sat close to the nearest toilets once they had checked their bags in.

Aaron lay across the seats and rested his head in Roberts lap while they waited for their flight he only had to bolt into the toilet once and came back looking pale and sweaty his hair sticking to his forehead Seb was asleep on Liv he'd only woken up to have a few sips of juice and had gone back to sleep after a dose of Calpol.

Later that day Aaron was asleep upstairs in bed and Robert was playing a game with Liv on the playstation they had said goodbye to Seb in Liverpool and Robert missed the little boy a lot it had been nice to spend two weeks with his son and he knew Aaron had loved it too he hoped Seb was feeling better because Aaron still wasn't feeling his best.

Aaron woke up when Robert came up to bed and smiled sleepily at his amazing husband who had looked after him all the way from Spain home even though he hadn't been feeling 100% himself either he had a bit of a cold and just was exhausted especially having to stop so many times so that Aaron could throw up.

"Hey how you feeling now babe?." Robert asked and Aaron shrugged "I'm OK I'll survive I don't feel as sick anymore but I do still feel rubbish sorry about earlier in the car I couldn't stop it." He said his face looking sad as he spoke and Robert sighed.

"That was not your fault you are not well and it does happen sometimes I'm not mad it all washed out of the seat and the floor mats are replaceable luckily so no real harm done so don't beat yourself up about it it happens to all of us sometimes and nothing can be done now how are you feeling pain wise do you need some more medicine before we turn in?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "My head hurts a bit but I think that is because of the sickness nothing else." he replied and Robert nodded fetching him some Paracetamol.

Aaron slept late the next day and woke at around 12 midday Robert was at work when Aaron woke up and smiled when a text came through

'_hey you coming home soon I want to use the xbox but I don't trust myself on the stairs? x.' -A_

_'I will be home soon don't try that staircase is a deathtrap at the best of times.' -R_

_'See you in a bit then love you.' -A_

_'love you too.' -R_

Robert closed his laptop and left the portacabin letting Adam know he was on his way home to Aaron and Adam sent his best mate some get well soon wishes and Robert promised to pass them along.

Robert drove home and pulled up outside the Mill just as Liv appeared home from school looking exhausted there was some nasty viral going round and it looked like she was coming down with it having missed out on it for the two weeks she was in Spain.

"Get your Jammies on and I'll make you a hot lemon alright?." Robert said and Liv nodded she really didn't feel well at all she was aching all over and her head was banging.

Suddenly she appeared to stumble and Robert caught her by her elbow and steadied her wrapping one arm around her and led her into the house finding Aaron slumped asleep on the bottom step of the stairs tears drying on his flushed cheeks then Robert saw the trail of vomit leading from the sofa into the kitchen and cursed himself for not being there when Aaron needed him most.

"Aaron can you open your eyes for me you're very warm baby?." Robert asked unzipping the hoodie that Aaron was wearing and gently shaking him awake Liv was sat in the armchair looking distinctly green and Robert sighed again "Come on you lets get you sorted yeah." he said and Liv nodded before stepping round her poorly brother and heading up the stairs slowly to her room to change into her PJS.

Aaron opened his eyes and Robert winced at how tired he looked in his eyes and helped Aaron to his feet and up the stairs to their room once he was settled he went to check on Liv who was sat on her bed still in her school uniform looking so sad that Robert took pity on her and offered to help her get changed.

Taking off her crumpled blazer Liv attempted to pull her school jumper off but she couldn't and she began to cry and Robert knew that wouldn't be helping her headache any stepping over to the bed he eased her arms out and then gently lifted the jumper off over her head her school shirt was drenched in cold clammy sweat and Robert realised she must have gone to school feeling terrible and he cursed again quietly for not believing her that morning when she mentioned feeling off.

Robert gently undid the knot on her tie and lay that beside her on the bed to be hung up then gently and with the soft calm love of a father to a child slowly undid each button on her shirt before easing it off her shoulders and down her arms to her wrists and onto the floor it would need washing and ironing something he didn't mind doing not for Liv, leaving Liv in her vest and bra he got her to stand up albeit shakily and helped her off with her trousers and passed her her soft trackies he knew she wore in bed he was worried about her because there hadn't been a single gobby come back about him helping her she must feel miserable he thought to himself and decided he would look after her as well as looking after Aaron.

Once she was changed Robert tucked her into bed and let her select a film to watch while he took her clothes down and checked on her brother.


	6. Looking after Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv slowly feels better .

Robert poked his head round Liv's door about an hour after he'd helped her into bed and smiled at the sight that greeted him she was fast asleep rolled up like a burrito and snoring softly and the TV was off instead of playing away to itself like normal he stepped into the room and placed a glass of apple juice onto her bedside table and left the room leaving her to sleep half an hour later there was a soft knock on their bedroom door and after checking that Aaron was still fast asleep Robert got up and went out of the room Liv was stood on the landing looking pale as fresh snow and shivering that was when Robert noticed the vomit on the front of Liv's Pajamas and he sighed.

"Hey it's OK it doesn't matter lets get you cleaned up yeah have you been sick anywhere else?." he asked kindly indicating her top which she took off and he found her a old faded one of his for her to wear knowing she needed the comfort right now.

"No I got to the bathroom in time." she said and Robert nodded sighing in relief he had cleaned up downstairs and that had taken a long time he had no idea one human body could produce quite so much vomit.

"Well your brother is sleeping still so we can go and watch a film if you want to?." Robert asked and Liv nodded "can I have some juice?/" she asked and Robert nodded as they descended the stairs 

the next morning Robert phoned Liv's school to say she wouldn't be there as she was really ill.

Liv slept in until 11 and stumbled downstairs to find Aaron playing on the Xbox and spotted a empty plate by his left foot and smiled "Toast staying down?." she called as she approached and Aaron nodded "Yeah is for now." he replied.

"Want a brew?." she asked and Aaron nodded "Yeah thanks." he replied and Liv smiled at him glad he was feeling better it hadn't been easy on Robert having him being so ill and then she had gone and caught something horrible at school as if things couldn't be bad enough right now for them all what with Robert being ill and now her and Aaron.

Robert got home later than he intended his last meeting having gone on longer than anticipated and he smiled as he walked in seeing Aaron and Liv curled up sound asleep together on the sofa looking a lot better than they had that morning when he left for work.

lifting Liv into his arms without waking her he carried her up to bed and tucked her in leaving her door open a crack in case she woke and needed anything and headed back downstairs where Aaron was just beginning to stir and smiled softly at his pale faced husband.

Aaron had a pretty much undisturbed night that night and woke the next day looking and feeling much better he had some colour back in his cheeks and managed to eat two rounds of toast Liv however refused food and only had a glass of water she was pale and listless and barely managed to sit up to drink the water Robert had to hold the glass for her because her hands were shaking so much.

"It's OK it doesn't matter just let it out I'm here I'm here." Robert soothed sometime later as Liv threw up violently into the toilet she had complained of feeling sick earlier on and clearly it was not a lie.

Robert stroked her back in soft soothing circles and shook his head as Aaron appeared having heard the noise it was not much after 6 in the morning and they knew no way would Liv be going back to school today especially now she had been sick.


End file.
